Freight, and particularly oversized freight is routinely transported on a flatbed trailer. The freight can be heavy, awkward and difficult to move and position on the flatbed. Once the freight is positioned on the flatbed, it is desirable to secure the freight against movement such that it does not shift when the trailer is in motion. It is therefore desirable to provide a dunnage holder for positioning and securing a brace beam spanning across the width of the flatbed to aid in securing the freight against movement. It is particularly desirable to provide a dunnage holder that is capable of adjusting to accommodate the position of the freight on the flatbed, as opposed to adjusting the position of the freight to accommodate the dunnage holder.